


No Soul? How?

by DeathDragons246



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't see Black Star's soul. Why?" Stein was quite was for a minute, but then he took off his glasses and answered very quietly, "Either he found a way to block his soul off from other people, or thats not Black Star..."</p>
<p>There is some Soul/Black Star and Maka/Tsubaki, don't like don't read please.<br/> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing other then my original character that will show up later in this little thing I'm writing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_What the hell!? Why can't I see his soul?! I can see everyone's soul! So why can't I see his?_ Maka thought as she glared at her friend.

"Eh...Maka? Why are you glaring at me?" Black Star said, moving closer to Soul for help a light pick dusting his cheek. Maka almost smiled at the sight if she weren't to be angry at the not seeing his soul thing.

Soul looked at his meister and then at Black Star who was know closer to him. "Ya. Maka it's creepy and I think your scaring him a little."

"Oh ple---" she stated but then looked at Black Star who was almost completely behind Soul. "I'm gonna go see Dr. Stein."

"Okay you go do that," Soul stated, while resting his arm on Black Star's left shoulder. Black Star blushed more.

"Maka! What a lovely surprise!" Stein greeted, when Maka walked through the door.

"Hi Stein. I need your help."

"And what would that help be?"

Maka got closer and closer until she was standing infront of his desk. "I can't see Black Star's soul. Why?"

Stein was quite was for a minute, but then he took off his glasses and answered very quietly, "Either he found a way to block his soul off from other people, or thats not Black Star..."


	2. Chapter 2

_What? How can Black Star be here but not be Black Star?!_

"Um...what? What do you mean that might not be Black Star?!" Maka asked her teacher.

"There are such things as shape shifters you know?" Dr.Stein asked her.

"Oh! I heard of those. Why wouldn't I be able to see they're souls?"

"They don't have souls Maka."

"Oh."  
* * * *  
"Wha?" Black Star said to himself as he woke up. "Where am I. Maka? Tsubaki? Anyone there? Soul?!" He tried to stand up but is wrists and ankles were chained to the ground so he was in a sitting position. "What the hell?! Help! Soul! Anyone! Help me!"  
* * * *  
"So, Black Star, what do you want to do today?" Soul asked his supposedly best friend.

"Um, whatever you want to do I guess."

"What?! The almighty Black Star will let some one else choose for once?" 

"What?"

"Nothing. Your the one that choose most of the time, so it's just a shock that's all."

"Oh. Well I'm just...different." Black Star commented getting a sly smile. "You could say I'm a whole new person..."


	3. Chapter 3

(Black Star)

_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? Where am I and why am I chained up?_ Black Star thought, while looking around the dark room. He noticed there were no windows, doors, or even vents. He then looked at the floor to see all different types of blood stains, older, fresher, and one that's not even all the way dry. Black Star was actually starting to get a little frightened by the sight. He was praying someone would speak when something behind him clicked and squeaked, "Hello, Black Star." 

(Maka and Stein)

"So why would a shape shifter take Black Star's place?" Maka questioned.

"Friends, fame, betrayal? I don't know." Stein answered.

"Betrayal?"

"If it is a shape shifter then maybe Black Star new him or her. Who knows what he does in his free time?"

"How would I know if it's the real Black Star or a shape shifter?"

"One, he wouldn't act like the real Black Star. Two, a shape shifter's skin burns when it comes in contact with silver. Three, they will disappear for no reason because they have to reshift."

"Thank you Stein. I need to go now. See you tomorrow in class."

"Bye Maka."

After Maka got the information she needed she set out to go and find the boys to see if Black Star is truly Black Star or the first ever shape shifter they've ran into.

(Soul and "Black Star")

"So you are a whole new person? How so?" Soul questioned his best friend. 

"I'm not gonna be as loud, I won't brag, and I'm not gonna stand on the school spikes anymore." Black Star answered. 

"Wow good luck on that one."

"Ha ha ha. I need to go...see you later." 

"Bye Black Star."

("Black Star") 

"Black Star" felt as if his skin was being shredded and his insides were being torn out as he walked down the side walk to get back to his where house. He walked through the first few doors, into the hall way, and made a few left and right turns until he came upon a single steel door. He opened it with a click and squeak and peered inside to see his chained up prisoner with his back to him, just the way he left him. "Hello Black Star."


End file.
